


Another.

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 你要知道，我永遠都在那裏等你。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 27





	Another.

1\. 

「您看，是他。」 

李建熙附在呂煥雄耳旁說，帶著敵意看著遠遠朝這裡走來的金英助。哼，老早就看不慣他了。孫東柱的語氣不屑一顧：金家的小子，都沒什麼禮貌。 

緞面的布料垂墜而下，暖金色的披風上頭繡著幾朵緊緊纏繞在一起的藍色玫瑰，絲線在陽光底下閃閃發光。烏雲被撥開，暖融融的光線融在維洛納廣場的那人身上，神聖，高潔，且不可侵犯，像正要出征的宙斯，黑沉沉的眼珠裡似有暴風雨刮起，雷電轟轟作響，劈開天地然後把一切粉碎，不容質疑的威嚴讓呂煥雄忍不住咽了口口水。但他沒有停止腳步，依然堅定地往前邁進。 

呂家的小子，呵？他聽到跟在眾神之王旁的隨從在竊竊私語。騎士家族又如何，王族早已不重用他們了，什麼頭銜呀？他聽見那人嗤笑了一聲，花瓶，中看不中用。 

披風掠起，白森森的刀刃在陽光底下閃著光。呂煥雄的佩刀指著背對自己的金英助。男人沒有回頭，只是原本要朝前踏的那隻腳悄悄又落回原地，光滑的布料順著寬闊的膀子，金燦燦地在他背後鋪成一片。 

「管好你的狗。」呂煥雄的語氣冷冰冰的，「別讓我再聽見那種話。」 

「......難道我有聽錯嗎？這是喪家之犬的吠聲？」金英助側過頭，掀了掀上唇。「快夾著尾巴逃走吧，別丟人了，姓呂的小子。」 

「你──！」 

「大人！」 

李建熙摁住了震怒的騎士，使個眼色要孫東柱過來架著氣得幾乎失去理智的主人，一邊冷靜地向金英助賠罪：「對不起，我們的主人最近太敏感了，還請您諒解。」 

看來倒還有幾個人明事理。金英助冷哼一聲，轉過頭，邁開長腿走了。李建熙彎著腰，直到貴族隱沒在遠方，才挺起腰板，幫孫東柱接過手，攙住仍氣得渾身發抖的呂煥雄。 

「你為什麼要這麼做？」李建熙的臉色陰沉，語氣極其嚴厲。「你知道你剛剛差點就殺了他嗎？」 

「......他侮辱我的家族。」呂煥雄深吸了幾口氣。「騎士的尊嚴......豈是能這樣被隨意踐踏的？」 

就算他是再高貴的王族我也不允許！呂煥雄憤怒地嘶聲，抖著手將配劍插回刀鞘。我會親手把金家家徽上頭的玫瑰花瓣一朵一朵摘下來，然後親手焚燒殆盡，一點灰也不剩。 

明明以前不是這樣的。 

他永遠記得，那時金英助沐浴在陽光下的樣子，像極了雅典娜親手織出的畫布上頭的某個神祇，誤闖了人間。他若開口，謬思女神也會為之嘆息，埃拉托會親自彈奏豎琴為這個男人伴奏，忒爾西柯瑞會為了他的歌聲而旋開雪白色的裙擺，翩然起舞。呂煥雄記得，當時的他只是呆呆地望著金英助發愣，然後問：你是天使嗎？你是來帶走我的嗎？ 

「你覺得我是天使嗎？」 

「我在母親的書上看過哦，」小小的煥雄指了指自己的臉頰，語氣充滿崇拜。「天使都很漂亮，他們會在宙斯身旁飛來飛去，很酷，對不對？」 

男孩看著他的眼裡有很多情緒攪和在一起，那不是那個年紀的煥雄會理解，或是應該理解的感情，在那玻璃質感裡的眼瞳裡飄飄蕩蕩。 

「那，煥雄，」對方柔軟的聲線像澆了糖蜜的熱鬆餅，讓小孩忍不住向前又靠了點。「你知道賽蓮嗎？」 

「我知道，母親說她是壞人，她會用歌聲引誘水手，然後把他們吃掉。」 

煥雄打了個哆嗦。他記得有次母親在睡前講了這個章節的神話故事給他聽，結果他整晚都在海妖妖媚的歌聲裡掙扎浮沉，就算用手指塞住耳道也徒勞無功。那歌聲像無處不在的夢靨，鑽進他心裡的最深處，肆無忌憚地掘開恐懼，然後把他當作食糧，吞吃入腹。 

「那你知道嗎？賽蓮也很漂亮。」金英助看著他，「你怎麼不覺得，我可能和塞蓮一樣呢？」 

「我就是知道。」呂煥雄固執地說。「如果你是塞蓮，你早就把我吃了！她不會放過自己送的嘴邊的肥肉！」 

「……你說是就是吧。」 

男孩聳聳肩。呂煥雄湊到了他的身旁，伸出手去摸摸他的肩胛骨。天使並沒有對小孩的無理取鬧感到心煩，就這樣任憑他在背後蹭來蹭去。煥雄在他的背上搗鼓一陣，最後困惑地抬起頭，訥訥地問一句：你的翅膀呢？ 

他們呀，早就被砍斷了。英助說。所以現在我才留在這裡。 

2\. 

「您得受罰。」李建熙斬釘截鐵。「記得我們上次的約定嗎？不許挑釁金英助，就算您們兩家有再大的仇恨都一樣。」 

「你到底是哪家的人？」呂煥雄抱怨，把頭埋在枕頭裡，不肯看向自己的管家。「你總讓著那傢伙，你不知道他有多惡劣！」 

「我無權干涉您們倆的……感情事。」李建熙的喉結上下滾動了一下。「老爺僱用我是為了牽制您的行為，準確而言便是工作關係。我無法違背甲方，契約上簽得明明白白，說是要好好管教您。」 

你就是收錢辦事！呂煥雄把被子給蒙在頭上，整個人蜷在床上不肯出來。 

「您怎麼就不明白呢？」李建熙嘆口氣，「就算兩家是世仇，但檯面上還是得維持友好──在暗處私鬥才是貴族們報復的手段，難道您看得不夠多嗎？這不是為了逞一時之快......還要顧全整個家族啊。主人，您可要成年了，接著要接下這份責任的人，可是您啊。」 

見呂煥雄一聲不吭，依然賭氣地窩在被窩裡，李建熙實在拿這孩子莫可奈何。他揮揮手，吩咐下人推進來一個打著蝴蝶結的盒子，放置在主人的床頭。 

「煥雄啊，這盒子裡面的東西就是你的懲罰了。你先打開看看吧。」 

聽見管家忽然喚起自己的名字，呂煥雄打了個哆嗦，知道接下來大概沒什麼好事。李建熙比他大一點，小時候倆人總玩在一塊，那時還沒有所謂的上下階級概念，只是某一天，李建熙便開始稱自己叫主人了，不管呂煥雄怎麼軟磨硬泡，他就是不肯叫他的名字。 

這個叫原則，主人。不符合少年年紀的成熟西服裹住男孩的青春洋溢，李建熙向他鞠躬，說，請讓我服侍您吧。 

呂煥雄揭開盒子時以為自己看錯了。他抬頭看看管家，再低下頭看看那個精緻的盒子裏裝的物品。他伸手拎出那件對他而言過於華麗，且明顯不會是男性會穿的──晚禮服。柔和的米白色布料上頭綴著寶石，裙擺用金線繡成無數朵盛開的薔薇。不似那種布料硬挺的那種禮服，呂煥雄略感神奇地站起身，將禮服展開轉了一圈。冰涼絲滑的手感像是緞面，卻又可以很好地支撐起裙擺的褶皺，形成一朵朵美麗優雅的波浪。 

他嘖嘖稱奇：「哇，這禮服不便宜呢。去波隆那訂製的？給誰穿的呀。」 

在他欣賞這套禮服時，李建熙又不知道從哪裡拿來了幾個盒子，在地板上一個個排列整齊。 

「這個裡頭是假髮，這個是高跟鞋，這呢……是配飾…..還有馬甲和裙撐？」 

「等等，你到底在說什麼？」 

「我說了，您的懲罰。」李建熙抬抬眼，「下個禮拜，老爺會舉辦舞會，到時候金家人也會來參加──您知道，社交場合上的會晤，並不代表真正意義的友好。」 

「什──什麼意思，我不懂？」 

「就是您必須穿這禮服出席。」李建熙用那張人畜無害的笑臉，道出最可怕的話語。「不會有人知道，知情的人只有您，我，東柱，還有您的隨身侍女。」 

少年張口結舌，不知所措地拿著那塊布料站在原地。腦袋轟轟作響，無數的問題在腦裏爆炸。一點邏輯也沒有，根本不合理！他心裡的聲音尖叫著，女裝！不可能！呂煥雄想反駁，但他知道再怎麼說也沒有用。況且，他也看過李建熙和父親所簽訂的合同上，清楚明白地授權給他的管家，只要呂煥雄違反了規則，那麼懲處全由李建熙決定。 

「所以呢，你還有四天可以練習淑女的禮儀。」李建熙站起身，拍拍膝蓋。「不用擔心，我會一直陪著您的。」 

\- 

呂煥雄花了整整兩天的時間進行儀態訓練，用了一天練習改掉男孩子的慣用語氣，剩下的一天拿來做心理建設。只要不被發現就好了吧？呂煥雄捏著裙擺，嘴唇咬得發白。孫東柱站在他的旁邊，輕輕握了一下他的手。小孩的手冰冰涼涼的，一下就讓擔心的臉色發青的呂煥雄心情沉澱了下來。我沒事，他用唇語悄悄向東柱說，別擔心我。 

他鬆開了孫東柱的手，滑進喧鬧的大廳。穿著華服的人們熙來攘往，呂煥雄靠著牆沿前進，試圖讓自己在人群中不那麼顯眼。他屏著呼吸，提著沉重的裙子下擺，艱難地朝向自己打招呼的人回禮──儘管他們可能並不認識。呂煥雄惱怒地撥開不斷垂落在眼前的禮帽，焦慮和不安讓他的腸子緊緊揪在一起，神經似乎就快被崩斷了，懸在空中危險地搖搖晃晃。 

呂煥雄扶著牆，從被網紗擋住大半的視野裡，瞧見幾個金家的人滿臉不悅地站在角落，手裡端著的紅酒一口也沒動。也是，誰會想要來死對頭所舉辦的酒宴？他們會站在這裡，不過就是因為錯綜複雜而險惡的必要社交關係而已。貴族和騎士間的關係看似簡單，其實底下埋著的是更多的勾心鬥角和政治鬥爭。若沒有和任何一方圓融地打點好關係，那麼未來在仕途或交際上都會有諸多阻撓。說不定就會這樣被剷除於龐大的王族體系之中，被早已覬覦許久的其他家族給蜂擁著吞噬，就此消失於這個舞台。 

說白了就是為了金錢和利益吧。 

呂煥雄向侍者要了一杯蜂蜜酒，盡全力將自己縮進吵雜的大廳角落。到目前為止還沒有人把他攔下來或是用特異的表情看他，東柱和建熙在看到畫上精緻妝容、配戴好假髮的煥雄時，也驚訝地嘖嘖稱奇，讚說一點違和也沒有，是個渾然天成的美人胚子。 

不過當女孩真辛苦啊，呂煥雄喝乾了最後一點杯中的液體。馬甲幾乎把他勒得喘不過氣，而後腳跟估計也磨破了，熱辣辣地發疼。他的目光跟隨著在燈光下流暢起舞的年輕女孩們流轉，心裡滿是敬佩：光是走路就足夠他受了，何況是踩著高跟鞋，還得用纖弱的身子支起那身並不輕鬆的禮服重量？ 

「 這位女士，請問我有榮幸跟妳跳支舞嗎？」 

熟悉的嗓音沙啞卻又甜蜜，眾神之王垂下了他的雙眸，睫毛在燈光下顫動。他的眼神像張網，輕易地捕獲了呂煥雄，捆得他無法動彈。視線炙熱而迫切，呂煥雄被燙得低下了頭，手汗佈滿手心，他捉著禮服下擺，想盡可能擦乾手掌，卻發現布料又光又滑，就算將織物拳進掌心用力摁緊，卻不斷地從上頭滑落，徒勞無功。金英助沒有離開，呂煥雄的頭還低著，從喉嚨滑出一小段模糊的顫音。 

王族都很懂得禮節，除非女士正面拒絕了對方的邀舞請求，否則他們是不會將邀請的手收回去的。呂煥雄猶豫地看著那隻鍥而不捨，懸在那裡的手。那只骨節分明的纖長右手被絲綢所覆蓋，手套的邊際還繡著支惹眼扎人的玫瑰，就像站在那裡的那人一樣。他會是米開朗基羅最得意的作品，尤其是那雙眼瞳──不，雕像不會有那種燙人的眼神，呂煥雄咬著下唇想。 

「恕我失禮，請別那麼做，因為我會嫉妒妳的齒，優雅的女士啊，妳的唇只屬於我。」 

金英助溫和地說。 

男孩震驚地抬頭看著他的敵手，滿臉驚詫和錯愕。他差點忘記自己現在的身份，大笑的衝動還有莫名的肉麻感，化作一股力量扯著他的嘴角肌肉。記得控制你的表情──腦裡馬上竄出這麼一句話，李建熙的耳提面命讓呂煥雄迅速抹去了不正確的臉色，換上一副應酬用的微笑。我很樂意。他說。 

呂煥雄將顫抖的手擺上了金英助懸在那兒的手。被絲質手套包覆著的手掌收攏了起來，溫柔地包裹住他冰冷而潮濕的手掌。他又窘又糗，但是金英助什麼也沒說，還放慢了腳步，扶著腳步不穩的他，慢慢踏入舞池。 

金英助的手很大，恰好可以用一隻手掌包住他大半個腰。他牽著跌跌撞撞的煥雄，小心翼翼地隨著節奏輕快的音樂起舞。人聲嘈雜，呂煥雄卻只聽得見嗡嗡作響的耳鳴還有血液匯聚到耳廓的流動聲。他們的額頭和眉心抵在一起，身體貼得很近，呂煥雄甚至懷疑眼前這人也可以和他一樣，聽見自己大如擂鼓的心跳聲。 

太溫柔了，他情不自禁地想。很久沒有見到這樣的金英助了，自他們決裂之後過了多久？十年？他的步子不小心絆了一下，男人機敏地扶住他，報以溫暖一笑──他們的身體貼得更近了。哦，該死。呂煥雄的臉在發燙，十年！荷馬早已寫完伊利亞特，特洛伊戰爭也已經填上休止符，但是他們呢？一連串毫無意義的爭吵，見了面就必須爭執，又是怎麼回事？ 

呂煥雄仍痛恨自己污辱天使，也倦於永無休止的相互謾罵。他記得頭開始難以適應，追著那人問，是因為我的家世嗎？但金英助什麼也沒說，只是一個勁地避開他，見他便像見著了瘟神。最後呂煥雄也終於憤怒了，他過去裝聾作啞，父親告訴他離金家小子遠一點，他一次也沒有遵守，每天結束了家教課，便偷偷翻牆，去找被關在籠裡的天使，趴在金英助房外的窗前看他彈琴歌唱，真的，不管多少次，不管是多久以前的老舊回憶了，呂煥雄就是無法忘記那個畫面有多麼地美麗，竟不似人間。有段時間，他一直堅信著那些古老的希臘神話，相信卡呂普索仍在奧吉吉亞島上等待著會選擇留下的英雄，相信森林精靈們會隨著潘的笛聲一同歌頌宙斯，他相信一切，堅信著金英助就是墮落在人間的天使，而他則一直嘗試著要把金英助送回那應屬於他的地方。 

金英助為那些灰白的神話故事填上顏色，卻也是他，無情地撕毀了所有想像，所有鮮明澄亮的顏料全被抹上了汙泥一般的黑濁。 

他拉著他的手轉了個圈，鼻息融在一起。金英助在倆人滑著舞步來到角落時，背著群眾吻了他。呂煥雄瞪著眼睛，但罪魁禍首卻彷若無事，抵著他的頭，深情款款。 

「你的嘴唇洗滌了我的罪。」 

「閣下！」呂煥雄幾乎是震驚地喊：「您──您在做什──」 

「抱歉，我太過冒失了。」 

他又吻了上來。請把罪還給我吧！金英助貼著他的嘴唇，用氣音說道。唇瓣相貼時，震動空氣的輕微波動似乎在呂煥雄的身體裡不斷放大，他的身體已全然麻木，什麼也做不了，只能靠著金英助喘氣。 

他們又舞了一曲。慢板的音樂足以讓心裡那隻不斷撲騰著翅膀的小鳥冷靜下來了。為什麼選上我？呂煥雄捏著嗓子問，心尖提在嗓子眼。舞曲的步調逐漸趨緩，他們也隨著人群慢了下來。 

「因為你長得很像一個我得不到，卻深深愛著的人。」 

一曲舞畢，呂煥雄沒再說話。 

不可否認，總有人能輕易得到他渴望許久的寶藏。 

3\. 

呂煥雄躲開了隨扈的視線，從李建熙的衣櫃摸走了管家的日常衣服，換上之後便翻過呂家圍牆，一人偷偷摸摸來到了集市。他振奮地猛吸了一口自由的空氣，老實說，他實在受不了過於頻繁而複雜的家規背誦還有令人厭煩的禮儀課程。 

不如這麼說吧，煥雄踢著石頭，煩悶地想，要是不做貴族，多好。 

他已經很久沒有這種感覺了，上次有這念頭大概是金英助和他決裂的時候吧。煥雄想起天使冷冰冰的眼神時，都還是忍不住一陣哆嗦。 

九歲那年，呂煥雄從僕人的對談裡輾轉得知金英助被選定為金家的繼承人時，便興沖沖地跑去找到了正在金家庭院獃站著發呆的玩伴。呀，英助哥！呂煥雄小小的臉貼在冰涼的鐵欄杆上，小聲地喚著金英助的名字，但對方恍若無聞，連看都不看他一眼。呂煥雄又叫了好幾次，英助哥，英助哥！他叫的喉嚨都嘶啞了，那人卻才瞥了他一眼，眼裡盡是冷淡。 

別再來找我了，呂家的小毛孩。 

他永遠無法忘記金英助走進幽暗的金家宅邸時那一幕。 

呂煥雄將零錢遞給攤販，接下熱騰騰的麵包，悠閒地邊走邊吃。沒了少爺頭銜的他樂得輕鬆，饒富趣味地左看右看。沒有多少人知道眼前這蹦蹦跳跳，還滿臉麵包屑的男孩是誰，由於呂煥雄平時只准許出席上流人士的酒會和宴會，除了貴族之間的社交場合之外，若沒有管家的同意和陪同，基本上是不被允許外出的。呂喚雄實在討厭李建熙陪在身邊帶著他逛市集，那等同是在昭告這裡的所有人，這裡的領主大人來了似的。這樣誰會敢和他說話呢？ 

男孩沒有什麼想法，就是漫無目的地走，讓自己的直覺帶領他前進。穿過森林，又不自覺地來到了那座熟悉而冰冷的大宅，黑洞洞地在森林那頭盯著他瞧，下一秒就要將他的所有撕碎了然後冷笑著扔進垃圾桶。一股冷意竄上了呂煥雄的腦袋，隨之而來的是令人不快的作嘔感。他以為自己已經克服了，但似乎完全不是那麼一回事。毒蛇吐著信子，收著身體盤上了他的手臂，這裡的一切都在提醒他倆家的世仇還有金英助對他做過的那些種種。煥雄迷糊糊地看著森林中間那一小塊空地，陽光灑落在那裏，他又看見了兩個小男孩笑著滾在一起玩鬧，但下一秒又消失得無影無蹤。 

他跪在地板上，膝蓋陷入濕潤柔軟的泥土裡，只覺得暈眩。有誰能夠連續兩次帶給他希望，然後又重重賞了他一個巴掌？那大概只有金英助一個了吧？ 

那日的舞會上，煥雄只覺得就算是虛幻的，至少他吻了他──但到頭來自己不過是替代品而已。王族的風流他也不是不知道，只是拒絕去接受而已。呂煥雄沒有去打探金英助的愛情史，一直以來，他不想知道，也害怕知道。明白自己只是過於恐懼而拒絕接受，活的悲哀而懦弱，若仔細想想便會明白的道理，為什麼他就是無法明白？現實血淋淋地橫在眼前，為什麼就是不肯抬起頭，像個騎士一樣光明磊落地接受？ 

潘朵拉的盒子已經打開了，他實在無能為力，名為愛情的妖精以已經振翅逃出，在他搆不著的地方大肆嘲笑。年幼時還有足夠的天真可以將她騙回盒子，但如今，他是怎麼樣也抓不回了。 

\- 

回程時他還是碰上了最不想遇見的人。 

呂煥雄又使勁抹了抹鼻子，不想讓對方看出自己方才大哭過一場。金英助看了他半晌，想說些什麼卻又放棄了。倆人站在森林外邊的小徑上，什麼也沒說，除了風吹拂過樹葉的沙沙聲之外，就只剩下呂煥雄吸鼻子的聲音了 。金英助身旁沒帶人，看起來像剛辦完事正要返回城堡。 

「你.......還好嗎？」 

「我不認為我們的關係足夠安慰彼此？」 

呂煥雄語氣尖銳地說。他實在想不出什麼更好的應對方法──他只覺得自己似乎正陷於隨時會哭出來的情緒裡邊，若要阻止，只能讓話語變得更加堅硬和銳利，哪怕可能會傷到彼此。金英助對此沒有回應，只是抿了抿嘴唇。 

「是嗎？我只是想問問你是否認識那天在你家舞會上的某個女孩。」金英助說。「她跳完舞就逃走了，我想你可能會認識。」 

「你是指那天和你一起跳舞的孩子？她是我的未婚妻。」 

金英助的表情像暴雨前的寧靜，平靜地讓呂煥雄發毛。他凝視著煥雄，那兩潭黑不見底的湖水幾乎把他拽了進去，水嗆進氣管，怎樣也脫不開身。他的注視解釋著他的懷疑與不可置信，是啊，若說呂家繼承者已經有了婚約者，那勢必會在各個家族裡成為熱議，絕不可能沒有任何一丁點風聲。謊言既然已經出口，那便沒有收回的餘地了，他後悔地想。什麼未婚妻？呂煥雄，你瘋了嗎？難道嫌自己還不夠忙，啊？ 

「我從未聽聞過你有什麼未婚妻，呂煥雄。」金英助安靜地說，煥雄卻只覺如坐針氈。「別哄騙我。」 

「騙你？」呂煥雄還來不及想自己未來還有多少謊必須圓上，一股憤怒便從腳底順著血管猛衝直抵腦門。「金英助，讓我告訴你好了，你根本就沒有權利愛她。」 

這句話也是呂煥雄說給自己聽的。 

他沒有籌碼讓自己在愛情這場賭局裡下注，連孤注一擲的權利都沒有。人們總說他擁有一切，但呂煥雄只覺得身體裡什麼也沒有，空洞洞地，像具沒有靈魂的空殼。打從一開始，他就一無所有。 

呂煥雄轉頭就走。眼淚順著面頰流淌而下，他甚至懷疑自己是不是水做的了。 

4\. 

「你有病！」李建熙咆哮，「我去哪裡給你生一個未婚妻？啊？何況那人還是你自己！」 

他的管家無力地頹倒在沙發上，口裡喃喃念著什麼我的主人怎麼這個樣子啊之類，面色灰敗。 

「你就穿禮服去赴約不就得了。」孫東柱忽然說，「當面去拒絕他不就行了？我看他是真喜歡你。」 

「真喜歡我？他才不喜歡我。」呂煥雄反駁。「他恨我。」 

「哼，他恨你？」孫東柱嗤之以鼻，滿臉不屑。「我看他根本就喜歡你，只是不能說，你是真遲鈍還是假的啊？」 

「他見我像待仇人，你說他喜歡我？」 

「你根本沒注意到他怎麼看你的，是吧？」 孫東柱哼了一聲。「他看你的眼神像餓了三天三夜的狼，那麼烙的眼神你還注意不到，我看你是真遲鈍。」 

男孩說完後便走向沙發，把攤在那裏的李建熙給拉了起來，讓他有點空間吧。東柱附在同事的耳邊說，拉著他往門邊走，徒留呂煥雄一人愣愣地坐在床邊，手裡握著那張今早由金家僕人偷偷交給李建熙的信封。 

男孩低頭看手裡那張皺巴巴的信紙，猶豫了下最終還是拆開了。 

金英助的字如同他的人一般，優雅而漂亮，行雲流水地在牛皮紙上跳躍。他先是和他道了歉，為自己當時的失言道歉，「對不起，我實在是太愛他了，」信紙裡這樣寫道：「但是由於諸多原因，我無法忍受他為我受傷。若我和他在一起，我的父親不知道會做出什麼事來。我是那樣地愛著他，所以如果要保護他不受傷害，那只好由我遠離他了。」 

信紙被他捏得皺縮，呂煥雄抬起頭。愛神之子是如此殘忍，祂向註定不會有結果的兩人射出了手裡的愛情之箭，然後在高處看著他們為彼此痛苦，在其中嘲弄他們，並高聲發笑。 

\- 

金英助抵達時他與女孩所約定的密會地點時，呂煥雄正站在那裏等著他，雙手抱胸，面色不善。 

「你怎麼會在這裡？我的信件不是要給你的。」 

男孩沒有說話，臉色難看至極，兩只漂亮的眼睛死死地釘著他。金英助沒有畏懼，接起了他冰冷堅硬的目光。一直以來都是這樣。金英助試著說服自己，自從那日下定決心，轉身拋棄了他最摯愛的天使之後便沒有退路了。他寧可帶著煥雄的恨過完餘生──多麼諷刺啊，金英助能給予溫柔，對那孩子來說卻是最殘忍的利刃，深深地刺入了他的心，刻骨銘心的傷痛，他又有什麼資格彌補？ 

人類真是最矛盾且充滿悖論的生物。為了彼此而捨棄愛情，但到頭來，金英助還是無法將目光從呂煥雄的身上移開，整整十年，他都像瘋了似地追逐著天使的身影。金黃色的太陽吻在男孩潔白的披風上，是阿波羅神給予的祝福嗎？他願意付出一切，將這幅畫面珍藏起來，放在床頭，日日跪在畫前禱告，親吻他的腳背。 

明明天使真正存在，但是金英助卻用最惡毒的話語狠狠刺在他的身上，斬斷了撲搧著的翅膀，褻瀆了奧林帕斯山所珍藏的寶藏。家族像條鎖著巨石，無法掙脫的腳鐐，死死綁在金英助的腳踝上。他也曾經叛逆著拿起寶劍試圖斬斷這束縛著自己的枷鎖，他想帶著他的天使拋下一切離去。但是每每看著孩子用無比幸福的表情述說著他的家庭，他卻又覺得自己真是自私的無可救藥。煥雄有愛的人，有無法隨意拋下的事物，不像他一樣。 

「我怎麼不能來？」天使瞇起眼睛，「那是我的未婚妻。」 

「你沒有未婚妻，呂煥雄。」 

「既然你知道，那為什麼又要說謊？」 

你什麼時候才肯對我誠實？男孩想要平穩地講完這句話，淚終究還是流了下來。金英助震驚地看著他的眼淚，伸出手想抹去他的淚水，卻又放下了懸在空中的手。 

「我不明白？你明明是喜歡我的不是嗎？」 

「我不能──」 

「不能什麼？你以為我不敢和你一起走嗎？」呂煥雄用鼻音濃重的聲音哼了一聲。「王族難道都是懦夫？金英助，我真是瞎了才會喜歡你。」 

「你不懂。」 

「我怎麼就不懂了？你憑什麼一個人背負那麼多在身上？」 

他的天使朝他走來，金英助下意識地後退一步，卻被騎士抓住了手腕，拽了回來。 

「你看，玫瑰。」呂煥雄貼在他的胸口，用手戳著金英助胸前的家徽。「是藍色的。」 

-fin


End file.
